Havent met you yet
by DarkMagicianGirl29
Summary: A story about how prince Seto gets engaged to princess Serenity and how they both don't want to get married and runaway but bump into each other, they don't know that their engaged to each other
1. Chapter 1

**Umm hey this is my first fanfic so please don 't flame and ENJOY! Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters associated with it.**

**Characters age for this chapter:**

**King Maximillion: 24 years old **

**Queen Cecilia: 23 years old**

**King John: 24 years old **

**Queen Rose: 23 years old**

_Chapter 1_

_21 years ago 4 best friends met in a secret clearing in the forest joining their 2 kingdoms, right now they were discussing about how they were going to join there 2 kingdoms together even they were partners in trading and they defended each other from enemy attacks , the 4 young royals decided they would find a way in a few years until then they would have to wait..._

_2 months later the prince of the blue eyes white dragon kingdom married the princess of magicians valkyria kingdom and the prince of red eyes black dragon kingdom married the princess of Dark magician girl kingdom then 1 year later the new queen of the REBD kingdom gave birth to a baby boy named Joey and a 2 years later the new queen of the BEWD kingdom gave birth to a baby boy named Seto and after that the queen of the REBD kingdom gave birth to an adorable baby girl named Serenity, after Serenity was born the 4 royals decided to have a meeting at the REBD kingdom..._

The king, queen and the one year old prince were starting to arrive at the REBD kingdom castle "Cecilia dear were nearly there" " oh wonderful its been a while since we've visited our oldest and greatest friends! Maximillion honey why do you think John and Rose wanted us to meet them immediately and to bring Seto?" "I'm not sure but i'll be sure to ask John about it" Before Cecilia could ask another question the coachmen announced that they had arrived.

Meanwhile in the REBD castle...

"John are you sure we should do this, i mean i want our daughter to fall in love with who she marries" "yes Rose we've been searching for a way to join both kingdoms for a while now and this is our answer! Besides if they spend time together after Serenity turns 17 then they'll have a happy marriage and the kingdoms will be joined and will prevent future wars from happening" just as king John finished explaining to his wife King Maximillion and Queen Cecilia arrived. John and Rose turned around to greet their guests, the first thing the king and queen of the BEWD kingdom noticed was the small wiggling bundle in queen Roses arm's and they both gasped queen Cecilia was first to recover and said " Rose you didn't tell tell me you were pregnant or that you gave birth!" "Sorry but we sent the messenger 2 days ago a few hours after serenity was born and we wanted to tell you ourselves!" "Did you say her name was Serenity?!" "Yes" Cecilia didn't let Rose finish "What a beautiful name and it suits her she looks like an angel!" the kings left their wives to talk and went to the balcony were king John asked about the marriage proposal and king Maximillion agreed they went back to their wives and had prince Seto and princess Serenity engaged, king Maximillion and queen Cecilia kept seto's ring which was made of a red diamond which can only be found in the REBD kingdom and king John and queen Rose kept Serenity's ring which was made from a blue diamond which can only be found in the BEWD kingdom a few days later king Maximillion, queen Cecilia and prince Seto went back to the kingdom and everything was back to normal...for now.

**What do you think, was it good? The next 2 chapters are about Seto and Serenity.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter2_

_Its been 17 years since prince Seto and princess Serenity got engaged in those 17 years Queen Cecilia gave birth to another baby boy named Mokuba and prince Joey got married to princess Mai of the Harpie kingdom _

Seto's pov:

'I was riding through town on my horse "Nightmare" a beautiful midnight black steed with my 13 year old brother Mokuba who was riding on his horse "Arrow" a a soft chestnut haired horse.

As we trotted to the next street all the girls kept staring, sighing and doing various things to grab my attention some even fainted when they they saw me!, guess i better explain according to all of the girls of the kingdom and all the female royals that visit i'm the most 'handsomest' and that i have an adonis like body and i'm the most talented guy in the kingdom and their right not to be conceited or anything but i am the most handsomest guy in the kingdom and i'm naturally talented at fighting with and without any weapon i'm also really strong and fast, i can swim against a strong current, i'm smarter than all my tutors put together and i'm the best rider in all of the kingdom well bottom line is i'm good at anything i try.'

After they found their favourite blacksmith shop they bought the horseshoes and arrived back at the castle when Seto finished replacing all of Nightmare's horseshoes he went to his room to bathe and relax.

After a few hours Seto was called to the throne room by his parents and was wondering why ' i wonder why mum and dad want to talk to me, its probably about getting new tutors and besides what else could they possibly want to talk about maybe marriage ha that will never happen mum and dad promised they wouldn't engage me to anyone on my 13th birthday... _flashback... a 13 year old Seto sat on a chair with one parent on each side of him and Mokuba sitting on his lap after he blew out the candle Seto asked his parents " mum, dad will my wish come true?" "yes" "can you help make my wish come true?" they looked at each other than nodded " mum, dad my wish was that you never engage me to a girl for the rest of my life" the queen and king exchanged a knowing glance then slowly nodded ...end of flashback...__._and they've kept that promise for 5 years so why would they break it now?'

Seto arrived at the throne room and his parents were sitting on their thrones calmly waiting for Seto to arrive, as soon as Seto entered the room he could tell his were dead serious about whatever they had to say."Seto do you remember that wish you made on your 13th birthday?" "yes of course" "well you see... your already engaged to the princess of the Red Eyes Black Dragon kingdom" "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT! You promised how could you?!" " Seto calm down we didn't break our promise..." he didn't let his mother finish" WHAT do you mean how can _I _be engaged to some _girl_ i don't even know?!" "We mean you got engaged to her when you were only a year old" a few minutes of silence followed until "Why didn't you tell me before and why are you telling me now?" "Because her parents and us agreed that you two would get married after she turns 18 and her birthdays today and we didn't tell you before so you didn't feel trapped, Seto we are announcing your engagement to the entire kingdom tomorrow" Seto walked down quietly to his room he went to sleep with a plan forming in his head to escape his marriage.

Next morning Seto continued his day as normal except he found a large bag and started placing lots of food and water, heaps of ordinary riding clothes in it, soon it was time for the announcement so he got out a piece of paper and wrote a letter to his parents and Mokuba, got dressed in normal riding clothes, a long black cape and his sword and dagger then grabbed his bag and attached it to Nightmare's saddle and rode off to a forest he used to go to with his family.

Meanwhile at the castle...

Normal pov:

"Now all of you may have been wondering why we have called the entire kingdom to the castle, we are here to make an announcement about my son prince Seto" as soon as the king finished that sentence all of the girls were excited because they thought that there may be a ball were the prince would choose his bride obviously they were mistaken the king continued "When my son was only a year old my best friend the king of the Red Eyes Black Dragon Kingdom called me, my wife and my son to immediately come over to his kingdom and after we arrived we found out his wife gave birth to a baby girl and we decided that we would engage my seto to his daughter to join the kingdoms and prevent future wars between the kingdoms, Seto only found out that he was engaged today and he isn't taking too well but i have revealed this to you so that you can help make this wedding a success" after the king finished his speech all of the male population of the kingdom were clapping and the married and old female population were as well the only ones who weren't clapping was the female population, they were all jealous and thinking that they wouldn't let anyone marry their Seto!

Just as the king was about to thank everyone for coming he was interrupted by Mokuba who discovered his brother was missing and he read his letter which said that he had run away from home because he didn't want to get married! When everyone learned that prince Seto had run away some felt sorry for the prince because he had to marry a complete stranger(male population + some female population), others were incredibly happy the prince wasn't going to get married(obvious who this is female population) his family was beyond worried and a bit guilty but before the king could send for a search party he was again interrupted by the galloping of a horse and the loud opening of the castle door, as soon as the door opened a handsome young man and his horse entered, the girls were all staring at him in a daze and they had a good reason too, who wouldn't be staring at a man with golden locks, stunning honey brown eyes and an amazing build,he was as handsome as prince Seto!

Finally he decided to speak "King Maximillion and Queen Cecilia, i am prince Joey of the Red Eyes Black Dragon Kingdom and i come baring terrible news my sister princess Serenity has run away after we revealed to her that she would be getting married i have come here to inform you and to ask for help to find her" after Joey had finished his speech all the occupants of the castle gasped then...

Back with Seto...

Seto's pov:

'I was in the forest and approaching the clearing when i collided into something or someone? We landed on the grassy floor with me on top and them underneath me, when i finally opened my eyes i saw a set of sparkling emerald green eyes stare right back at me!?'

**Next chapter is about how Serenity escapes!**


End file.
